A love between a Dragonborn and a Vampire
by sitrukpc
Summary: Amber the Nerevarine is the dragonborn. Thrown in time she finds love with a vampire while having to save the world again.
1. The start of a love life

A love between a Dragonborn and a Vampire

Chapter: 1

The start of a love life

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Skyrim or its characters** , **all rights belong to our Lord and Savior, Bethesda Softworks.**

Amber awoke cold and seemingly alone in a place that was unknown to her. She looked around the room and realized that she was in a temple. Sitting at the foot of her bed was a priestess of Dibella. The priestess introduced herself as Hamal. Hamal saw that Amber was awake and said "So you are awake. The guards found you in the river and brought you here along with your bag which appears to be enchant. What is your name?" Hamal looked at Amber with caution as Amber sat up in the bed.

Amber responded "Amber." Hamal noticed that Amber was looking around the room as if she was looking for a quick exit, Hamal asked if Amber knew where she was. Amber shook her head no. "You're in the city of Markarth in the the Providence of Skyrim" Hamal informed her. "What is the last thing you remember Amber" asked Hamal.

Amber took a moment to respond before saying "I was exploring the Black Marshes before I fainted. Then I woke up here both cold and in pain. By the way what year is it?" Hamal looked concerned by that final comment before stating "201 of the fourth ere. What year did you think it was Amber?" Amber respond "Third era 433." Hamal stated that was impossible before picking up a unnamed book from the shelf. The book was about famous heros that disappeared.

Hamal turned to a page in the middle the book. It told about the Nerevarine, the Nerevar Reborn, and how she just vanished in front of people's eyes one day. It was then that Hamal notice the ring on Amber's left hand, the ring, Moon-and-Star, could only be worn by the Nerevarine. Hamal could not believe her eyes before her laid the legendary Dunmer hero confuse and alone in a time she did not belong. Amber had long since fallen back to sleep.

The next morning Amber woke to screaming, she thought she heard shouts of dragon. Shouts of dragon made no sense to Amber, because she remembered no dragons during her travels. Hamal came running into her room yelling at her to escape quickly. Amber donned her daedric armour including wraithguard, the belt of the Hortater, and her Necromancer Amulet. She ran down to the front gate from the temple.

Amber notice that the guard were trying to get all the people and animals into the city. She cast shield and reflect before running out the open gate. What Amber saw took her breath away, there was a dragon right before her eyes. She drew keening from her bag and her shield then attacked the dragon.

The dragon, Nahagliiv, flew for miles before attacking Markarth. Nahagliiv was big and grey with blue-gray eyes. The dragon knew it had to die by the Dragonborn's hand in order for Alduin could be defeated. The attack lasted two hours before Amber ran out the opening gate with a sword drawn. Nahagliiv in the final moment before the Dragonborn dealt the final blow transformed all his knowledge of the dragon language to Amber before dying. As Nahagliiv drew his last breath Amber absorbed his soul.

The whole of the Empire rumbled when a mighty shout was heard "Dovahkiin". Jarl Igmund walked out to the corpse of the dragon with with guards and thanked Amber. "Please remove your helmet and tell me your name hero so I may thank you properly." Amber removed her helmet and many were stunned by what they saw. Amber had purple hair and violet eyes, her face like a nord's but her ears were like a High Elf. She said her name was Amber and she did what was right. In response to Amber's answer Igmund gave her a key and said "My name is Jarl Igmund I am the ruler the Reach. I would like to give you this key to Vlindrel Hall so you may always have a place in my city do you accept?"

Amber nodded and thanked the Jarl for his kind offer. One of the guards guided Amber to her new home. She thanked the guard for the assistance and unlocked her door, then went inside. Once Amber knew she was alone she broke down crying. Her father and mother were dead there was no way they could still be alive.

Niryia, Amber's mother, was unlike other High Elves due to her love of a Nord. Also her eyes, hair, and skin color were different. Due to a mistake while casting a simple spell permanently changed the color of her hair to blue. Born with one red eye and one green eye and much paler skin than the rest of her race made her an outcast. Amber's father, Greid a Nord, was also different. He was pale with the reddest hair you ever saw with blue and green eyes. Greid was smarter than other Nords due to a weaken body from birth.

Amber cried herself to sleep that night. She woke the next morning and set off for High Hrothgar. Her journey took her a week, by foot and carriage. When she enter the building she was greeted by Arngeir. "Greetings Dragonborn." Arngeir said to Amber. He stared at her then asked "How is it you knew all the words of power but don't have the understanding of them?" "Nahagliiv gave me his knowledge in order to complete my task" was Amber's response. Arngeir gather the rest of the greybeards and conversed for several minutes. Then Arngeir informed Amber that they would impart much of the knowledge to her but it was up to her to find out how to use it wisely herself. A few weeks later Amber was back in Vlindrel Hall resting alone. She heard a call as if a whisper.

Amber followed the whisper to a cavern that had vampires outside of it. The moment they saw her they attacked. She swiftly dispatched them and went inside. There was nothing alive in the cavern that she could see. A hour of exploring lead her to a puzzle with a button. Amber pressed the button and a spike pierced her hand. "Impossible" she told herself that spike went through daedric armour. A coffin rose from the ground and opened. Inside was the most beautiful woman Amber ever laid eyes on.

 **This is my first story. Any advice would be helpful. I hope that people like it. Serana's appearance is based off the mod** S **erana-Dark Night Princess by Dleamsblur on nexusmods**


	2. The Events

A love between a Dragonborn and a Vampire

Chapter: 2

The Events

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Skyrim or its characters** , **all rights belong to Bethesda Softworks.**

It was 3E 433 in the Black Marsh, Amber was investigating a plot to kill dunmers living in Stormhold, the capital of the Black Marsh, for revenge of the Argonian slaves in Morrowind. When she was attacked from behind by a male dunmer who was a member of the Psijic Order. This dunmer read an Elder Scroll, several decades ago, detailing a prophecy that described the Nerevarine saving Skyrim from a unknown disaster.

So the Psijic Order created a weapon and spell capable of knocking out and sending the target to point in the future, the only downside of the spell is that the caster's life is spent. The mage spent decades creating the spell alongside Amber's aunt Elaahil, an Altmer, neither knew that use of the spell would have consequences for years if not hundreds of years to come.

Among the consequences would be the disappearance of the Psijic Order, the destruction of the Ministry of Truth which lead to the eruption of Red Mountain, The Great Collapse, Windhelm being the only city were the worship of Talos was allowed, the only province to leave the Empire was the Summerset Isles, unwilling due to being controlled by the Thalmor, among countless other changes.

The worship of Talos in Windhelm would in time prove to be the undoing of the Thalmor, who are the real power of the Aldmeri Dominion. Thalmor only allowed the worship of Talos because they falsely believed that it would allow them to control the Nords of Skyrim. There were some in the leadership of the Thalmor who were trying to undermine and erode its power so that a new government of all the provinces could take over and bring peace back.

Elaahil in her youth had a vision of the Nerevarine defeating the World-Eater, Alduin. So Elaahil worked with her colleagues to create a spell capable of sending a person forward in time. After defeated Dagoth Ur, Elaahil knew that her niece was the individual who would be the one to defeat Alduin.

To ensure that Amber would be able to defeat Alduin, Elaahil with a heavy heart placed false information about a plot to kill dunmers. After Amber arrive in the Black Marsh she was attack from behind knocking her out. Elaahil's dunmer colleague cast the spell that would ensure that Amber would be sent to the future but something went wrong. Instead of arriving in Solitude Amber was transported into the river outside of Markarth.

Amber's bag of holding appeared without a trace of Amber appeared outside of Solitude in 4E 201 Elaahil began freaking out. Elaahil asked all the guards near the city gates and near the docks if they had seen her niece. All of the guards informed that they have not seen any girl like that. Falk Firebeard, the personal steward to Elisif the Fair Jarl of Solitude, had heard about Elaahil frantic search for Amber. Falk asked general questions about Elaahil and who she was searching for. Elaahil described Amber's appearance and informed Falk that Amber was supposed to have arrive Frostfall Middas 25. It was Sun's Dusk Fredas 25 when Falk arrived to talk to Elaahil. Falk recommend using the Companions to find Amber. So Elaahil sent a missive to the Companions who reside in Jorrvaskr in the city of Whiterun. Three days later Vilkas was sent to Solitude to talk with Elaahil.

During the the month between Frostfall and Sun's Dusk, Amber was in Markarth recovering from her teleportation mishap. When Amber appeared first appeared there was a violent explosion of light and sound before she fell into the river. The only items on Amber's person were her daedric armor, Wraithguard, Keening, Sunder, her lucky coin, Mara's blouse, Mara's Skirt, and 100 spetims. All of those items were in a special bag that only Amber could open and always return to her no matter how far there are from Amber. Amber kept waking and falling asleep during the month she recovered.

Ulfric Stormcloack, the Jarl of Windhelm, was in disbelief that the Thalmor was allowing the worship of Talos in his city. He sent messages to all of the other Jarls stating that he believes that the people of Skyrim are being played for fools. Ulfric also sent a second secret message to Elisif the Fair informing her he is trying to uncover proof that the Thalmor are responsible for the murder of High King Torygg and the resulting fighting among Skyrim's people. While Ulfric believes that the worship of Talos should be allowed all over the Empire, he can't but wonder while only in Windhelm can Talos be worshipped freely but more harshly dealt with in all other provinces and cities of the Empire.

Elisif after have receiving Ulfric's message ordered her court mage to keep an eye out for any magic that may have had allowed the assassin to get away undetected. The assassin who killed Torygg was a member of the Dark Brotherhood named Astrid, who was contracted by Elenwen. Little did either Astrid or Elenwen knew but they both sealed their fates. The Dark Brotherhood would in time be destroyed forever and the Aldmeri Dominion's lies would be brought to light uniting the Empire under the Dragonborn as the new Empress.

Days before Amber awoke, Alduin attacked Helgen throwing Skyrim into chaos. The leader of the Stormcloaks Galmar Stone-Fist was able to escape during the attack and made it back to Stormcloaks main hideout. The hideout, Tolvald's Cave located in the Velothi Mountains. Galmar had about 100 followers per hold of Skyrim but only about 10% of them were able body warriors. Galmar knew he needed much more power before he could unify Skyrim under his rule allowing him to leave the Empire.

All of the player were set up by Akatosh to ensure that the Aldmeri Dominion, secretly be controlled by Mehrunes Dagon after his defeat during the Oblivion Crisis, would be defeated to combat a coming evil more powerful than ever seen by man or mer before.

 **As always any advise would be nice.**


End file.
